


Los Infieles

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Between Spanish Words of Love [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheating, I hear way too much Latin music, M/M, Spanish Songs, bachata songs, married to other people au, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will love each other deeply. They couldn't live without each other. They try and see each other as much as they can.<br/>Now if only Hannibal's wife, Bedelia, and Will's husband, Matthew, would just understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Infieles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hannibal, nor the song.  
> hope you like it!

_We know we're not supposed to be doin' this, right?_  
_No estamos supuesto hacer esto_  
_This is a sin, Esto es un pecado_  
_We are both going to hell, Vamos pa' el infierno_  
_Fuck it_

 

If someone asked them how they met, they would say that at work. The chemistry was instant. Two bright minds recognizing each other, two soulmate's finally meeting after way too long. If they both hid the rings in their hands they wouldn't remember it or noticed at all.

 

_Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_  
_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido_

 

Now, a year later, in a fancy hotel room, with Hannibal thrusting between his open thighs and himself moaning at him to go faster and harder, Will can still remember how this all started.

 

_Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos_  
_Dos seres que jamas hemos querido_

 

First, it was the looks. Seductive glances that would make Will walk into walls and tiny smiles from Will that would make Hannibal's legs tremble. Then, it was the touches. Soft, almost innocent touches in the shoulder, elbow, arm, even thighs.

 

_Los dos saciando un bendito capricho_  
_Donde somos masoquista por no volver a nuestros nidos_  
_Desnudate al paso mi reina y solo amame_  
_Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hote_ l

 

Will still remembers how they ended up making out in the broom closet just after the first week of meeting each other; to then ending up fucking in the nearest hotel room. The perfect and neat doctor broken down to a wild needy animal in rut, while Will clung to his neck and shoulders with the wild raw thrusts of the doctor inside him.

 

_Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_  
_Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer_

 

It was between the orgasmic bliss and soft touches later, that they both noticed the rings on their lover's hand. And Will knew, he always knew. but was waiting for Hannibal to stop him, to say he was married. Hell, Will was married too.  
While both of them glaring towards each other's rings, Hannibal told him the truth. He was married to a woman named BBedelia Du Maurier. He told him it was an arranged marriage and that he didn't love her. Will told him the truth, too. He had married Matthew because he felt cared and loved. The guy had a distinct admiration for him, which then turned to love and soon enough they got married. Will would be lying if he said he didn't care about Matthew. It just stopped being love a long time ago.

 

_Asi con cautela despacio solo amame_  
_Que si nos coje la noche Yo me inventare_  
_Una excusa, una entramada ella me lo cree_  
_Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

 

And so they meet every few weeks. Sometimes not just for sex. Sometimes, when Beddelia isn't home, Hannibal would cook for him back in Baltimore. If she was out of town, Will would give Mathew an excuse, and would stay until morning came, like he so much desired to do every day: with Hannibal's arms around him, his maroon eyes the first thing he sees in the morning.

 

_Quitate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_  
_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido_  
_Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito_  
_Pero Adan y Eva pecaron por tentacion tu y yo no somos distintos_

 

"We are not supposed to do this" Will says one night, with his head resting on Hannibal's hairy chest, darkness surrounding them.  
"No, we are not"  
"This is a sin. We are both going to hell"  
"I do not believe in God nor in hell" Hannibal rolls them, so he is on top, warm breath against his lips "and if there was one, I would be more than glad to burn with you at my side"

 

_Que traviesos somos_  
_Y que lindo se siente_  
_I'm a bad boy_  
_Desnudate al paso mi reina y solo amame_  
_Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel_  
_Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_  
_Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer_

 

Will fortunately doesn't have a problem with hiding and sneaking out in the morning. He relishes in it. It must be the reason why their affair has lasted a year until now. And they have talked, Will wanted to tell Mathew so he would be free to love someone else.  
"I can assure you, love, those fools will not understand our treacherous behavior nor will they understand we simply love each other more than we love them"

 

_Asi con cautela despacio solo amame_  
_Que si nos coje la noche Yo me inventare_  
_Una excusa, una entramada ella me lo cree_  
_Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

 

The nights they see each other away from work, where a hotel room hides them from the rest of the world so they can love each other in the way the barely can do outside, are passionate. More than once they didn't even made it to the bed. Sometimes Will would end up with a back pain from the hard wall of the room, or a sore hip by Hannibal's hard and possessive grip. More than once Will has to stay covered with layers of clothing to hide his bruises and hickeys. If they see each other next morning, Hannibal would put pressure in his hip or neck discretely and make Will gasp. Will lived to those moments, when he believed they would get caught.

 

_Quitate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo_  
_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido_  
_Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito_  
_Pero Adan y Eva pecaron por tentacion tu y yo no somos distintos_

 

Now, with Will now on top and riding the orgasm out of Hannibal, he still wants to get free. Want to love Hannibal freely without worrying his wife might see them or Mathew may ask. He doesn't want to keep lying and making excuses at u holy hours in the morning.

 

_You know... Aventura_  
_Hello Baby!_  
_Baby Where you at? is like two in the morning?_  
_I know baby, I know, es que estoy atrapada en trafico_  
_Estoy ahi en un par de horas, OK Bye_  
_OK mi amor cuidate_

 

The phone in the middle of the night startles Will.  
"Hi, Mathew" he answers calmly, to not raise suspects.  
"Babe, where are you? Is like" and Will can feel him looking over to the clock "two o'clock in the morning"  
"I know, I know" Will tries to stand discretely from the bed but Hannibal is already awake and is clinging to his waist, not letting him go. "I'm just stuck in traffic, I'll be there in a couple of hours"  
"Okay, love, be careful"

 

_Shhhh_  
_Dont make noise_  
_Dont make noise_  
_Keep it on the low_  
_How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong_  
_Shhhh_  
_(So nasty)_  
_Keep it on the low_  
_How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong_  
_Shhhh_

 

With Hannibal's fingers digging into his thighs once again - a claim over him - before Will leaves, makes him believe that they can keep this secret a little while longer.

 

_Keep it on the low_  
_How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong_  
_Your kid Romeo could keep a secret_  
_Shhhh_  
_Keep it on the low_  
_Knowin that it's wrong_  
_(Don't Say Nothin)_  
_(Its Just Between Us)_


End file.
